1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a doll toy which is capable of walking on its hands and legs, i.e. crawling, and upright walking with a child player.
2. Prior Art
Doll toys are very popular toys for girls and many proposals have been made to provide a variety of doll toys. Among these are toys which can crawl or walk with a player.
However, these conventional doll toys generally only have one function of the two and none of the conventional doll toys can both crawl and upright walk with a player. In addition, the manner in which the conventional doll toys crawl or walk are rather mechanical and lacks reality and loveliness.